


Conflict Resolution Number Five

by Nokomis



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, crossposting LJ fic from days of yore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Gerard was pretty sure that he was gay until Lyn-Z Ballato transferred to Our Lady of Sorrows High School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on LJ in Dec 2008.](http://nokomis305.livejournal.com/199931.html)

Gerard was pretty sure that he was gay until Lyn-Z Ballato transferred to Our Lady of Sorrows High School.

It wasn’t that he was into all dudes or anything. It was more that he was into one very specific dude and had been since, well, as long as he could remember, if he was honest with himself, and so it was a shock when he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Lyn-Z looked in her school uniform.

“You’re going to get eye-herpes if you keep staring at her like that,” Frank grumbled at him, poking him in the side. “I heard she got kicked out of her old school for sleeping with the mascot.”

“She just moved here,” Gerard said, poking Frank back right between the ribs, because Frank should be happy that Gerard had found a new object of his affection, okay, and that Gerard was completely over his thing for Frank and all his boy parts. 

Gerard didn’t think there was anything wrong with being into boy parts, but Frank’s boy parts were off limits because Frank was one of his best friends and had been his brother’s best friend since they were toddlers and Gerard knew Frank in no way wanted any part of him, boy or otherwise.

Gerard had thought he was going to moon over Frank for the rest of his natural life and die monk-like and alone, but that was before Lyn-Z sat next to him in English class and turned in her seat to dig a pen out of her bag, skirt twisting high enough on her thighs to reveal a fucking tattoo.

Gerard had spent time picturing himself licking the illegal ink Frank had conned various shady dudes into giving him, but that day he had zoned out of an entire lecture on Mark Twain thinking about dropping to his knees and pushing up Lyn-Z’s skirt - which was definitely shorter than regulation - and licking that tattoo and then exploring his way north with his mouth.

His pants were getting a little uncomfortable when he got called on to answer a question about Tom Sawyer’s revelations on the Mississippi, and he stumbled his way through an answer.

When the bell rang, he gathered his books then paused, watching Lyn-Z shove the handful of forms the teacher had given her to help catch up in her bag, papers crumpling as she shoved the flap over them. There was a unicorn holding a strangely-proportioned child drawn onto the canvas of her bag.

“Who did that?” he asked, motioning. 

“Oh. I did,” she said, pushing her bangs behind one ear to blend in with a pigtail. “Fucked-up innocence, right?”

“Right,” Gerard said.

So he went about making a fool out of himself to her in brief increments and listening to Frank bitch about it.

Then one day Lyn-Z sat down at the table he was sharing with Frank and Ray at lunch. “I can’t sit over there anymore,” she said, motioning towards her old lunch spot. “They’ve all decided to go on a diet and watching them eat celery was driving me fucking insane.”

“You didn’t want to join them?” Frank said, raising an eyebrow bitchily.

Ray stared at Frank, mouthing, “what the fuck?” at him.

“Eat me, asshole,” Lyn-Z replied, flipping him off before picking up a french fry.

“I hate celery,” Gerard said, filing away the memory of Lyn-Z saying the words ‘eat me’ for future reference. “Did you finish that piece you were working on?”

Frank silently got up and stomped to where Mikey and Alicia were eating each other’s faces at a table in the corner. 

*

Gerard called Frank less and less because Frank was decidedly not interested in Gerard’s new favorite topic of conversation (Lyn-Z) or hearing about Gerard’s day (mainly the parts where Lyn-Z was present) or telling him that he stood a chance (Frank said he didn’t).

And clearly Frank didn’t like her - Gerard suspected he was taking Lyn-Z’s declaration that the Watchmen was boring a little too intensely - but he still wouldn’t lie so Gerard didn’t make a move, because Frank was more objective when it came to Lyn-Z than he was. Frank wouldn’t lie to Gerard.

So Gerard spent lunches listening to Frank and Lyn-Z tell each other they were bitch-faced assholes. Ray quickly abandoned them for James Dewees’ table. Sometimes Bob sat with them and laughed to himself, which Gerard didn’t find helpful. Frank and Lyn-Z were his two favorite people in the world and he just didn’t get why they didn’t love each other the way he did.

Well. They didn’t even love him the way he loved them, but he just wanted them to get along.

*

When Gerard called Frank to ask if he’d left his denim jacket at Frank’s house during their last video game marathon, he didn’t get around to asking his question because instead he got to listen to Frank rant for fifteen minutes about how Gerard was just going to have to tell Lyn-Z she couldn’t sit with them at lunch. That she’d chased off their friends, that she was an idiot with shitty taste in comics, that her art was stupid and her hair was immature and that her skirt was way too fucking short for the dress code, okay, she couldn’t just break the rules like they were nothing and flaunt all her business all around school like that like a giant ho-bag.

“Okay,” Gerard said warily when Frank paused in his ranting. “I’m not sure that Lyn-Z’s done anything to be considered a giant ho-bag.”

“Fuckin’ A she has,” Frank yelled and hung up.

Gerard went to Mikey’s room. “I think your best friend’s lost it,” he said.

Mikey gave hin a look and said, “You really cannot be that dense.”

Gerard opened his mouth, shut it, and then went back to his room.

*

Gerard followed Lyn-Z to her locker after English class and said, “It might be better if you don’t eat lunch with us anymore.”

She narrowed her eyes. “This is because of that stupid fucking midget, isn’t it?”

“Frank has nothing to do with this,” Gerard lied. 

“Please, this is the kind of stupid-ass airheaded move that a little motherfucker like that would make,” she said. “Who the hell does he think he is, acting like he owns the whole fucking universe because he has stupid hair and stupid tattoos and that stupid fucking little smirk, the asshole.”

“Um,” Gerard said. “Maybe we can alternate days?”

“Fuck you,” Lyn-Z said, slamming her locker shut. “I’m not going anywhere.”

*

At lunch Lyn-Z slammed her tray down on one side of Gerard and Frank slammed his down on the other and they spent the entire thirty-five minutes glaring wordlessly at the other.

Gerard slumped down in his seat and wondered if there was a free seat at Mikey’s table.

*

Gerard dragged Mikey into the library after lunch.

“I seriously don’t know what to do,” Gerard said, wringing his hands. “That was the worst lunch ever. I felt like I was sitting between two bulls while wearing all red.”

Mikey’s mouth twitched from trying to hold in a smile. 

“This isn’t funny! I’m the front fucking lines and I don’t even know what war is going on!” Gerard yelled, waving his hands about, and promptly got kicked out of the library.

“Maybe you should talk to them,” Mikey told him once they were back in the noisy hall. “Get things out in the open.”

“What things?” Gerard said, voice rising nervously. He hadn’t yet told Mikey about the whole thing where he thought Frank might be his soulmate, because he didn’t want to make things awkward. “There are no things! You don’t even know what’s going on!”

“Seriously, just... just...” Mikey waved a hand around. “You know. Talk.”

“You are no help at all,” Gerard said darkly and stalked off.

*

“You should make a move,” Bob told him when Gerard asked him for advice. Gerard glared, because clearly he couldn’t do that. For one, he didn’t really know anymore who he wanted to make a move on more, because Frank was Frank and Lyn-Z was Lyn-Z and they were both amazing and perfect and both thought the other was completely wrong for him, and he respected and trusted them both so basically, he was fucked.

“Whatever,” Gerard said instead of all that and went to find Ray.

*

Ray had clearly already talked to Bob and Mikey because Gerard didn’t even get three words into the tale of his plight before Ray said, “Tell them both you want to meet them alone, then hide and see what they say when you aren’t there.”

“You are a supergenius,” Gerard said gratefully, because this was the kind of plan that always worked where it counted, like in comics and reality television. Granted, it tended to sometimes go awry, but Gerard’s life was boring and thus not prone to the sort of catastrophic events that befell superheroes and television starlets.

He asked them both to skip last period to meet him under the bleachers, because he had a couple of hiding places under there that he used when he needed to make a quick getaway from a jock beatdown, and put his plan into motion.

*

Gerard was hunched down behind a low wall under the bleachers when Frank showed up, looking around and grinning wide and excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. 

When a minute later Lyn-Z ducked under the bleachers saying, “It’s about damn time you made a.... What the hell are you doing here?”

“Me? Why are you here, barging in on my private time with Gerard. Again,” Frank snapped.

“You can stop your jealous little act,” Lyn-Z snapped. “You’re just upset you waited too long and lost your chance.”

“You don’t even fucking know,” Frank said. “You’re just a barging... barger!”

Lyn-Z took an angry step closer. “You wouldn’t even know how to barge,” she gritted out.

“Fucking bitch,” Frank said, face turning red with anger and glaring in a way Gerard knew was dangerous.

“Go cry into your pillow, slow-ass,” Lyn-Z snapped, not the slightest bit intimidated.

They really hated each other. Gerard was just going to have to split his life into Frank time and Lyn-Z time. 

Frank took an angry step forward. Lyn-Z did the same, getting all in his face. 

Gerard shifted, preparing to have to leap out to break up the fight between his two best friends when they both took another step forward and mashed their faces together like they were going to attempt to beat down the other’s tonsils with their tongue.

Kissing, Gerard realized belatedly. They weren’t fighting at all. They were kissing and Frank was pulling at Lyn-Z’s shirt to free it from her skirt so he could shove his hand up under it.

Gerard just stared in shock because Frank had his hand on Lyn-Z’s tit and Lyn-Z was shoving off Frank’s blazer and they were still kissing like there was no tomorrow.

“What the fuck?” he said to himself.

Frank and Lyn-Z didn’t hear him, because they were too busy mauling each other like a Discovery Channel special on the mating habits of deranged teenagers.

Lyn-Z pressed up against Frank and wrapped a leg around him and they were moving against each other and mumbling things he couldn’t quite hear when they came up for air and Gerard couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and said, “Seriously, what the fuck?”

They froze, and Lyn-Z dragged her mouth away from Frank’s and said, “...were you lurking over there?”

Her lipstick was smeared and Frank still had his hand up her shirt.

“What the fucking fuck?” Gerard said. “I wanted to know why you two wouldn’t be friends. Guess I know now.”

He would stomp away, but he couldn’t move out from behind the wall he was standing behind, what with the raging hard-on he had going on. Frank’s lips were swollen and Lyn-Z had a leg wrapped around Frank’s fucking hip.

“It’s not like that at all,” Frank said. “I just didn’t want you spending all your fucking time with this skank.”

“And I couldn’t handle this douchebag being such an asshole to you all the time,” Lyn-Z said. 

She pulled away from Frank and took a step away, but Frank didn’t let go of her boob so her shirt just rucked higher up, revealing a tattoo sprawling across her belly. Lyn-Z didn’t move Frank’s hand, just narrowed her eyes at Gerard and said, “Seriously, you set us up and watched us like a peeping tom?”

“I didn’t peep!” Gerard protested. He should be looking her in the eye but Frank’s shirt was pulled up by his arm enough to reveal a tiny glimpse of his happy trail and bare skin on his hip, and Gerard kind of couldn’t look away.

“You’re peeping right now!” Frank pointed out. “Stop looking at...” he trailed off as he looked down and told Lyn-Z, “That’s really awesome ink.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I drew it and know this guy who’s actually good.”

Frank finally took his hand off her boob as he dropped to his knees to take a closer look. “Really awesome,” he said again, tracing a line with his fingertip. Lyn-Z bit her lip and looked over at Gerard.

“Fuck,” Gerard said. 

Frank leaned in closer.

Lyn-Z said, “There’s another on my thigh.”

She sounded a little breathless and Gerard’s knees turned to jelly as Frank pushed up her skirt and sat back on his heels, tracing her thigh tattoo with his thumb as his other hand kept pushing her skirt up, like he couldn’t quite stop himself.

When Lyn-Z’s panties were revealed and Frank leaned in and traced a line of her thigh tattoo with his tongue Gerard ended up having to lean against the stupid little wall he was still hiding his lower half behind because his knees wouldn’t support him anymore.

He clearly wasn’t wanted or needed and he’d fucking pushed them together, so he was an idiot to boot. If he had any self-respect he would leave them to their hot-ass make out and go jerk off in a bathroom.

He settled for crossing his arms over his chest and trying to glare since he sure as fuck couldn’t look away, not from Frank nudging his face up against Lyn-Z’s inner upper thigh or the way Frank’s pants were tented or the way Lyn-Z was bunching up her skirt in one fist to keep it out of Frank’s way.

He’d never stood a chance with either, so he shouldn’t be this upset.

“Gerard,” Lyn-Z gasped. “Why are you way the hell over there?”

“I’m leaving you be,” he grumbled. “Since you’re both too awesome for me.”

“Is he for serious?” Lyn-Z asked Frank.

“Gerard, you are a fucktard,” Frank said. Which Gerard didn’t fucking appreciate, since Frank currently had a finger hooked inside the elastic of the girl of Gerard’s dream’s panties, and there was no fucking need to insult Gerard while that was going on right in front of his face.

“A complete idiot,” Lyn-Z agreed.

“Fuck you, too,” Gerard mumbled. If he could leave without humiliating himself further, he totally, totally would.

“That’s what we’re trying to get you to do,” Frank said.

“Frank could use a hand,” Lyn-Z said, nodding in agreement.

Gerard blinked a few times and tried to reconnect dots. “I... what?”

“I like you, you asshole,” Frank said. 

“Me too,” Lyn-Z agreed, hitching her breath and smacking a little at Frank’s hand muttering, “Hold on a second, until we talk idiot-boy down off the cliff.”

“I... what?” Gerard repeated.

“I was really fucking mad at you, waltzing in and stealing all of Gerard’s moon-eyes with being all artsy and hot and awesome,” Frank told Lyn-Z.

“I was sure I didn’t stand a chance with you around being all hot and awesome and being so close to him,” Lyn-Z replied.

“You... both like me,” Gerard finally managed to say.

They nodded.

“And you... like each other,” Gerard said slowly.

“I’d be doing a lot more to get his hand out of my underwear if I didn’t,” Lyn-Z replied.

“And you both know I’m crazy over you both.”

“Now I do,” Frank said, looking up at him. 

“I don’t know how you two didn’t explode with all the pent-up frustration between you,” Lyn-Z said. “I didn’t think I stood a chance.”

Frank brushed a hand over Gerard’s very obvious erection and said, “I think explosions are still eminent.”

If Frank had left his hand there a second longer there probably would have been an explosion. 

“So are you going to stand there looking dumbstruck or are you going to kiss us already?” Lyn-Z demanded.

“I... uh...” Gerard said, looking back and forth and having not a single fucking clue which one of them to kiss first.

“Kiss the boy!” Lyn-Z said. “Seriously, I will if you won’t, because that fucker needs the smug kissed right off that face.”

Frank was looking up at him with a bright grin that Gerard wanted to see every day of his life. So he leaned over and kissed Lyn-Z quickly, laughing as she pushed him away and down to his knees.

“Hi,” he said to Frank, because he should say something before kissing one of his best friends in the world and his brain clearly didn’t have enough blood left in it to come up with anything better.

Frank responded by leaning forward and kissing him, not the least bit tentative, though their noses ended up mashing painfully together before Gerard got the presence of mind to tilt his head more.

“Explosions, huh?” Frank said, nudging his hips up at Gerard in what was clearly a hint.

“Goddamn fireworks,” Gerard managed to reply, and was peripherally conscious of Lyn-Z taking a step back and doing something. He palmed Frank’s erection 

Frank unbuckled his belt and Gerard stuffed his hand down Frank’s pants and kissed him again, marveling that Frank wanted him to kiss him and play with his dick, which Gerard had decided a long time ago would never ever be a possibility when something landed on their noses.

Frank grabbed it and they broke apart and stared at the tiny scrap of material that it took Gerard a second to realize was a pair of panties.

“Just thought I’d, you know, remind you I was here,” Lyn-Z said, hip cocked.

“I didn’t forget,” Frank said, twirling the panties around on one finger. 

Lyn-Z rolled her eyes at him and stepped between them, sliding a leg under the arm Gerard had angled into Frank’s pants and leaning in to kiss Gerard properly.

Frank made a sound that almost distracted Gerard from the way that Lyn-Z was pressed up against him and licking the inside of his mouth and doing her damndest to make sure that Gerard would embarrass himself thoroughly. Gerard realized dimly through the haze his brain was in that his grip on Frank’s dick had loosened to him barely touching him, and when he leaned forward to get a better angle on Frank he pressed up against Lyn-Z in a way that made her break their kiss and let out a honest-to-god breathy moan that Gerard had thought only happened in porn.

She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and tugged down the zipper in a cavalier way that Gerard would have flinched at except that Lyn-Z was unzipping his pants and shoved the restrictive evil pants down to the tops of Gerard’s thighs. 

“Hang on, I wanna...” Frank said as he raised up on his knees behind Lyn-Z and did a little squirm as he pushed his pants down that made Gerard’s hand jiggle. “This is awesome.”

Lyn-Z rested her forehead on Gerard’s shoulder and giggled, shoulders shaking, and then rearranged herself so that she was rubbing herself up against Gerard. 

“This okay?” she said, shifting her weight and grinding in a way that made her make another of those porn noises.

Gerard really was not going to last very long. “Very much so,” he told her.

“My hands are too empty,” Frank announced. He was pressed in close enough to Lyn-Z that Gerard’s hand bumped against her back as he jerked off Frank. 

“My shirt needs to go before someone back there ruins it,” Lyn-Z announced, her thighs tightening around Gerard’s as she ground her hips against him. His underwear was still in place but was damp in unfamiliar ways from where she was pressing herself against him.

Frank attempted to reach around and unbutton her shirt but after fumbling with a button for a second said, “Fuck it,” and tugged it over her head. Gerard let go of Frank to hold Lyn-Z’s hips as she raised her arms up so she would keep her balance, and after another brief struggle with her tie and sleeves her shirt was tossed on top of Frank’s abandoned jacket, leaving her in a bra with her tie dangling down between her breasts.

“This is the greatest day of my life,” Gerard said sincerely, staring at Lyn-Z’s tits as he tightened his grip on Frank’s dick.

He realized belatedly that he still had one free hand, still gripping Lyn-Z’s hip, and he slid it down over her bunched-up skirt to reach her bare thigh, and then up under her skirt to press a finger against her.

“A little to the left,” Lyn-Z panted, arms now draped loosely around Gerard’s neck as she twisted a little to turn and kiss Frank.

Gerard obeyed, and then she said, “No, my left.”

“My left too?” Frank said, and stuck one of his hands between her thighs, too. Lyn-Z gasped and Gerard accidentally squeezed Frank’s dick too tightly as he felt Frank’s hand brush up against his dick and then Gerard’s own searching fingers..

Frank suddenly tightened up and made a sound that was muffled by Lyn-Z’s mouth still pressed up against his, and came all over her back. Gerard let go of Frank’s dick and wondered dimly why he was still wearing underwear as Lyn-Z bucked against him. Frank was slumped against her back, uncaring about the mess he was smearing on the shirt he was still wearing, and Gerard realized that Frank had reached around and was pinching one of Lyn-Z’s nipples before loosely dropping that hand to her waist.

Lyn-Z tossed her head back and didn’t even seem to notice as her head thumped against Frank’s, her thighs tightening. She was grinding against him in a way he couldn’t ignore, and Frank’s hand was doing enough of the work so he pulled his hand loose and couldn’t help sticking his fingers in his mouth to see what Lyn-Z tasted like.

Lyn-Z then shuddered, and Gerard couldn’t hold back any longer and came himself, biting down on his fingers.

When he managed to focus again on the world around him, Lyn-Z was leaned back against Frank, mumbling blearily into his neck, “Your shirt’s already gross, wipe my back up with it.”

“Maybe I’ll just leave it there,” Frank replied like the shit he was.

Lyn-Z’s legs were still sprawled open from where she had been straddling his lap, a leg on either side of Gerard’s and her skirt still rucked up around her waist and her bra was tugged down to reveal one nipple, tie still askew around her neck, and Frank’s eyes were heavy-lidded and his lips swollen and around Lyn-Z Gerard could see the bare skin of his hip. It was the greatest sight Gerard had ever seen, and he didn’t even care that he was going to have to walk home in ruined underwear.

“You are my favorite people ever,” he told them, and they both beamed at him in response.


End file.
